Babysitting
by Frankenkitty-Kat
Summary: One-shot, Tony has to house the Avengers after Thor flooded the Avengers mansion, hijinks ensue. this summary sucks, give it a chance, its my first fanfic :D


THUD!

Dust was shaken from the ceiling and settled on the desk. Tony Stark looked up in confusion. Fury had made him baby sit the rest of the Avengers until other permanent accommodation could be supplied. Ever since Thor flooded half the Avengers mansion, Fury just hasn't trusted him enough to leave him unsupervised.

THUD!

Ok, there was something going on in the lounge room, right above his office. What the hell were they doing up there..? He swore under his breath that if anyone broke anything, he would let Loki drop them out a window. A very high window… My god, why must he babysit? Tony clearly had more important things to do than watch over Norse Gods…

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Tony shot out of his office chair and bolted up the stairs. He needed to find out what the hell they were doing before they destroyed his house. He climbed the last few stairs and marched up to the large double doors that enclosed the lounge. He stood outside the lounge room with his hand on the doorknob, pausing a moment to catch his breath. He steeled his nerves and cautiously opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Thor, cowering on the floor with his brother Loki levitating a few feet above him, brandishing an encyclopaedia menacingly.

"You will learn these Midgardian customs even if I have to beat them into you, Brother!" Loki cackled insanely as he continued to attack his brother with the enormous book, inciting mighty bellows of pain from Thor. He writhed on the ground in pain, occasionally swiping a massive fist at Loki, only to have the fist sale straight through the trickster unharmed. This made Loki cackle even harder, his emerald green eyes sparkling mischievously.

WTF…? Tony was speechless at the sight of the two gods fighting. He noticed the mighty hammer Mjolnir, casually discarded next to the coffee table. When he looked closer, he saw it was sitting in a tiny crater. Tony sighed, that's gonna take a bit more than a throw rug to cover up, he thought forlornly. He turned his gaze back to the warring brothers with a bemused smile, the fact that the mighty God of Thunder, was brought down by such a menial object as a book amused Tony immensely. He looked around the room, as Loki continued to beat his brother, and saw something even more hysterical. The horror of Just Dance….

Behold the glory of Hawkeye, Captain America and the Hulk! Holding hands and dancing to "Jamaican Dance". Steve was the unfortunate one to be in the middle and holding the WiiMote with the Hulk. Hawkeye was surprisingly in time, and Tony had to admit that he had some groove. The same could not be said for Steve. He had absolutely no groove whatsoever, and having his arm partially ripped out of its socket by the Hulk every time he moved cant have been helping, and that Hulk was lifting him off the ground every few seconds. The Hulk could dance pretty well; besides the fact his knuckles grazed the vaulted ceiling every time he raise his hands with the dance. Tony started to grin at the hilarity of it all, pulled his StarkPhone out of his pants pocket, and started snapping away, first at the wannabe dancers, then at Loki and Thor. Loki was now straddling Thor's abdomen, bonking him repeatedly on the head with the encyclopaedia, shrieking something about "getting some education". Thor hadn't been able to get his hands on the midnight haired trickster, even though he was somehow holding him down. The blonde god refused to yield, continuing to try and grab Loki, to no avail. Loki howled with laughter and suddenly disappeared, leaving Thor in a state of shock. He nimbly jumped to his feet, cautiously searching for the elusive trickster.

Meanwhile, the three guys had finished dancing to "Jamaican Dance", Hawkeye had the highest score, and he fist bumped Natasha, who was lounging on the sofa, observing both occurrences with a wry smile. Tony, still laughing sat beside her and they both continued to watch the impending disaster unfold.

Thor was still on the lookout for Loki as the guys chose another song, thankfully not needing to hold hands this time. Poor Steve moaned and rubbed his shoulder, like he had his arm ripped off. Hulk looked sheepish as he apologized. The song Hawkeye had chosen was "Take On Me" by Aha. All three of them jumped as Thor bellowed in rage. Mjolnir was nowhere to be seen.

"Oooh! I like this song!" called Loki as he materialized, hovering a few feet from the vaulted roof. Thor roared "Give Mjolnir back this instant!" as he brandished a tall desk lamp threateningly. Tony and Natasha where on the brink of tears, rolling around the couch with laughter at the absurdity of it all. Loki twisted and lounged lazily as continued to hover just out of reach of Thor's lamp.

"Bah… Come up and get it Thor!" taunted Loki, as he grinned wickedly down at his older brother, just as the first chords of "Take On Me" started up…


End file.
